MacKenzie
by amyb9090
Summary: The daughter of a childhood friend comes to visit Pride when her father, A Navy Pilot, goes missing. Against the director's orders Pride becomes involved in the case and puts his entire team as well as Gibbs' team in danger.
1. Chapter 1

"MacKenzie"

Commander David Doyle climbed aboard the transport helo. "I thought we only had two passengers today, Amanda."

"Change of plans, Commander."

"Good thing we brought the extra parachute then, huh?" He smiled at his co-pilot. "It's a joke, Lieutenant. Lighten up."

"Sorry, sir. I'm not much for joking today."

Doyle turned around to his passengers. "Buckle-up, gentlemen! We're in for a long ride."

"How long?" one of the passengers asked. He had a distinct Russian accent.

"I reckon about two hours. Got plenty of fuel and a good bird. We'll get there in one piece. I promise."

"Is there a shorter route?" the man asked.

"Not unless we want to get shot up. We're taking the safest route."

"You're wasting time, Commander."

"That I am," Doyle said, firing up the chopper. "Lieutenant, are you ready to fly?"

"Yes, sir. I was born ready!"

"Alright let's get this bird in the air." Doyle picked up the radio. "This is Navy 61787 ready for take-off. Tower, do you read me?"

"We read you, Commander. The sky is all yours."

"Roger that. We'll be airborne in less than a minute."

* * *

Pride descended down the stairs with a box in his hand. He placed the box on Chris' desk with a loud thunk. "Cold cases, King?"

Pride nodded. "Gotta have something to do around here."

"Yeah, but isn't it time for spring cleaning or something."

Percy groaned from across the room. "I'd rather handle the cold cases."

"They are all yours," Chris said, picking up the box. He placed it on the edge of Percy's desk. "I'll go get the glass cleaner and the rags. King, you want to help?"

Pride shook his head. "Let me get these guys started and I'll join you."

Chris disappeared into the kitchen. "You're gonna let him bail on us like that, Pride?"

"No," Pride replied. "Somebody's got to do both jobs. Christopher just happens to hate cold cases."

"So do I," Percy explained. "But I'd rather not inhale fumes."

Sebastian and Gregorio had gathered around Percy's desk by now and Pride pulled out a folder from the box. "These are not going to be easy. Some of them are pretty brutal."

"How old are they?" Sebastian asked.

"Some ten years old. There are a few newer than that."

"Would it help if we took the evidence back to the lab?"

"It might, but it's been gone over several times. Fresh eyes are always the best."

"Should we all work on our own or just one case?" Gregorio asked.

"That's up to you. I don't want you to feel like you have to solve it today. Just go over it and try to figure out what was missed."

Sebastian picked up the folder that Pride had pulled out of the box. "Nick Keller," He read. "Let's start with this one." He walked back to his desk followed by Gregorio. As he sat, he opened the folder. "Wow. This guy was just a kid."

Pride watched as the three agents became engrossed in the information. He decided to check on LaSalle. "What's that smell?" he asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Something that was growing in the fridge," Chris replied. "It is now in it's final resting spot in the trash can."

Pride held his nose. "Any more surprises?"

"I just started, King," Chris replied. "We really need to get in the habit of cleaning out more often."

"I agree. Remind me later and I'll go pick up some baking soda to try to soak up some of the smell."

Suddenly, Pride heard Gregorio calling his name. Chris dropped what he was doing and followed Pride into the squad room. A young girl, about seventeen ran up to Pride and hugged him. "Uncle D."

"McKenzie. What are you doing here?"

"You don't know, do you?"

Pride pulled out a chair and put it in front of his desk. "Know what?"

"Dad's chopper went down yesterday. Routine mission," the girl said, sitting down.

"I didn't hear about it. Did they find him?"

"No, not yet. Commander Jennings said they are not giving up hope."

Pride turned to LaSalle. "Christopher, go get Mac a glass of water."

"Yes, sir."

Pride sat down. "Do you know what happened?"

MacKenzie shook her head. "That's why I came to you, Uncle D. I was hoping you could tell me something."

"Where did his chopper go down?"

"He's been flying contractors back and forth across the canal. That's all I know."

"So, he could have gone down on one of the remote islands out there."

"That's what I was thinking, but no one will tell me anything."

Chris came back in to the squad room. "Here you go, Mac," He said, handing her the glass.

"Thanks, Chris."

"Other than your dad missing, how are you?"

"I'm okay. I'm staying with Grandma and Grandpa."

"What about Lucy?" Pride asked. "Where is she these days?"

"Last we heard somewhere in North Dakota."

"North Dakota?" Pride repeated. "What's she doing way up there?"

"Probably drying out," Mac replied. "Mom never stays in one place too long. You know that."

Pride nodded. He gestured to the rest of his team to join him. "Sonja Percy, Tammy Gregorio and Sebastian Lund. This is MacKenzie Doyle. Her father and I have been friends since we were kids. I was in the waiting room with David when Mac was born."

"He's my godfather," Mac added. "I could never get away with anything between him and my dad."

"Speaking of that, why aren't you at school?"

"I took the day off."

"To come see me."

"I'll go back on Monday. I promise. I just want to find my dad and you're the only one that I knew would help and not leave me in the dark."

"I'm going to have to find out who has been assigned to the case. It may take a while."

"Well, I can stay the whole weekend."

"Do your grandparents know where you are?"

Mac shook her head. "They think I'm at school."

"Go call them and let them know."

"They'll make me come home, Uncle Dwayne."

"Tell them you're staying with me tonight."

"I'll try."

"Is there something else you aren't telling me Mac?"

"Granddad had a stroke. Grandma's all by herself taking care of him."

"How long ago did that happen?"

"About six weeks. Dad came home for a couple weeks to get the home nurse set up. As soon as he left again Grandma fired her. She said no one took care of Grandpa better than she did. She'd been doing it for over fifty years and she wasn't going to stop now."

"Evelyn was always the feisty one."

"So you see why I don't want to call yet. School's not over for a few more hours."

"We'll take care of it later. I'm going to make a phone call to the director to see what I can find out. Mac, don't leave."

"I won't, Uncle D. I want answers and you're the only one who can find them for me."

"Christopher, come with me. The rest of you, get back to that cold case."

Chris followed Pride up the stairs to the conference room. "You really think the director's going to let you be involved in a case involving your best friend?"

"Probably not, but I'll tell him you're taking the lead."

"I watched Mac grow up too, Pride."

"Yeah, but you don't know David as well as I do."

"What makes you think he'll let us be involved at all?"

"Leon's a reasonable man, Chris. You know that."

"Yeah and when he finds out that you're personally involved in this case all that reasonableness will go straight out the window. I'm sure the Navy is doing all they can to find him. They don't like leaving one of their own behind."

"That's the Marines," Pride corrected.

"Yeah, but isn't that an unwritten code for all branches of the military? Those guys are like brothers. When one suffers, they all do."

Pride dialed Director Vance's office number. He put the phone on speaker and laid it on the table. "Agent Pride. I've been expecting your call."

"LaSalle's here too, director."

"If you think that's going to change my mind, you're wrong."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Director."

"Commander David Doyle." Vance replied. "I'm told he's a friend of yours."

"Who told you that?"

"Gibbs, when I handed him the case," the director said. "And no, you and your team cannot help."

"With all due respect, director." Chris said. "I think we could be of some help. The more eyes we have looking, the better chance we have of finding him."

"Gibbs' entire team is on the way to the crash site as we speak, Agent LaSalle."

"I can't just sit around here and do nothing," Pride said. "Can you at least tell me what happened?"

"No," Vance said.

"Sir."

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, Pride. I don't know much. That's why Gibbs' team is on the way out there. As soon as I know something I'll share what I can with you."

"Until then, what are we supposed to do?"

"Hang tight," Vance replied. "I'll get a message to Gibbs to call you directly."

"Thanks, director."

"And Pride."

"Sir?"

"If I decide that I do need your help, LaSalle will be in charge."

"Yes, sir."

"Good day, gentlemen," Vance said, and the phone disconnected.

Pride picked up the phone. "I've got to call Gibbs."

"King, Vance said he'd have him call us if we can be of any help," Chris said. "You've got to trust that he'll keep his word."

"What am I supposed to tell Mac?"

"The truth. We're not on the case. Gibbs is and we'll pass on information as we get it."

"That little girl is scared to death."

"First of all, she's not a little girl anymore, King. She's all grown up."

"You know what I meant. She's already lost so many people in her life. Her mom takes off and disappears for months. Then there was her brother Dillon who lost his life when his Marine convoy hit by a roadside bomb."

"And now her dad. I can see where you're coming from, but how many times have you tried to keep me from being personally involved in a case?"

"This is different?"

"How?"

"It just is."

"The director doesn't see it that way. And if I know Gibbs, he won't either."

Pride put his phone back in his pocket. "You're probably right."

"I am," Chris said. "I'm going back to finish the fridge. If you need something to keep you occupied, I could use some help."

"Maybe Mac can share what she knows."

"Will you listen to yourself, Pride?" Chris asked. "She has already been through enough."

"Yeah, and they probably didn't share much with her."

***Twelve hours earlier***

"Amanda, this may be our last flight together. The brass is pressuring me to hang up my wings."

"That isn't really fair, Commander. You're a hundred percent more qualified than any of those younger pilots that are just starting out."

"Yeah, but their argument is that if I don't get out of the way, none of those younger pilots will have a chance."

"Did the flight doctor say you weren't fit to fly?"

Commander MacKenzie shook his head. "No. They said just the opposite. I could fly until I'm ninety!"

"Well then don't let them force you out of the sky. You won't look good flying a desk."

"It will be safer," David replied. "And I'll get to spend more time with Mac and my parents."

"That would be a plus, but you would miss it too much."

"I'm not sure I can stop it."

"You've got some fight left in you, Commander. I'll help in any way I can. Just say the word."

"I appreciate that, Lieutenant," The commander said, looking out the front window of the chopper. "It sure is a good day for flying."

"Yeah. No clouds in the sky. No wind either."

The lieutenant stole a short glance at the passengers in the back of the chopper. "The Russian guy was a last minute change," She whispered. "I've got a bad feeling about him."

"Yeah. So do I," Doyle replied. "Why don't we change the subject, huh?"

"Okay," Amanda said. "So Mac graduates this year?"

"Yeah. In May. I can't believe it."

"You think she'll follow in her father's footsteps and become a pilot?"

Doyle shook his head. "Not a chance. She's terrified of flying and she wants to be a cop."

"How do you feel about it?"

"Well, I was shocked at first, but if she wants to do it, I'm not going to stop her."


	2. Chapter 2

"This wouldn't have anything to do with your buddy Pride, would it?"

"I don't know what her motivation behind it is," Doyle replied. "I know she'd be good at it."

Suddenly the chopper started shaking uncontrollably. "Commander, what's going on?" the Russian passenger asked. "Are we going to crash?"

"Not if I can help it!" Doyle called back. He looked at his instruments. "According to this we're almost out of fuel."

"We just had a full tank," Lieutenant Barrett said. "That's impossible."

"It's only possible if it's leaking," Doyle replied. "Can you see in the rear view?"

Barrett unbuckled her seatbelt and slid the side door open. "Yeah, Commander. We're leaking fuel, big time."

"Alright. We've gotta find a place to set down."

Barrett sat back down and buckled her belt again. "I don't know how you expect to find a place in the middle of the ocean?"

Doyle picked up the radio. "Navy 61787 to tower. Tower, do you read?" There was nothing but static.

"We're in a dead zone, Commander."

"The hell we are." Doyle smacked the radio. "Navy 61787 to tower. Come in tower. We've got a situation here."

The Russian passenger had come up to the front of the chopper and was standing behind the cock-pit. "Good luck, Commander."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your radio has been disabled. You're leaking fuel at a fast rate. Your flight is doomed."

"I suppose you're saying this is your fault?"

"Not mine, exactly."

Commander Doyle rose. "Barrett, put on a parachute." He walked back to the back and pulled out two parachutes. Put these on and prepare to jump."

"No one knows where we are," one of the other men said. "How will we be rescued?"

"There's another chopper that took off a few minutes behind us. They'll report the number of parachutes they see when our flight goes down. You need to get these on, now." He walked back up to the front. "Barrett, you're in charge of these men."

"What about him?" she replied, gesturing towards the man that obviously sabotaged the flight.

"I'll take care of him."Doyle replied. "Get them ready to jump. Give them a quick lesson and watch the signal light."

"Will I see you down there?"

"You can't get rid of me that easy, Lieutenant."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say, sir!"

**Present time***

Chris followed Pride down the stairs. "Mac, let's you and I go talk in the kitchen."

Mac nodded and followed Pride. "So, what did you find out?"

"Gibbs is in charge."

"Gibbs? As in DC Gibbs?"

"The one and only. His entire team is on the way to the crash site as we speak."

"Good. When do we leave?"

Pride shook his head. "Sorry, kid. It doesn't work that way. Even if my team were allowed to help, which right now we haven't been asked to, you'd be stuck here."

"That's not fair, Uncle D."

"I know. That's exactly what I felt like saying to the director, but I didn't."

"So is Gibbs going to call you when he knows something?"

"Vance is going to pass on the message and I'm sure Gibbs will share what he can with me."

"But you may not be able to share it with me."

Pride nodded. "Mac, I know this is hard for you, but you have to trust me."

"I trust you, Uncle D. More importantly, Dad trusts you."

"Your dad can handle himself pretty well," Dwayne said. "You get your survival skills from him. But you also get your stubbornness from him."

"Lucy is way more stubborn than dad ever was."

Chris walked into the room. "Sorry to interrupt, King, but we've got a case."

"Can I come, Uncle D?" Mac begged. "I promise I won't get in the way."

Pride nodded. "Yeah. It's better than you staying here by yourself." The pair followed Chris back into the squad room. "Percy, you and Gregorio ride with Christopher. Sebastian, you can come with me and Mac."

"On the job training?" Sebastian asked.

"You could say that," Pride replied. "With all that's happened with her dad I don't want her out of my sight."

***Twenty minutes later***

The team filed out of the vehicles. Chris grabbed a crime scene kit from the back seat of his truck and handed it to Gregorio. "Here, hold that for me a minute."

Tammy flashed LaSalle a sarcastic smile. "Thanks."

Pride walked up to Loretta with Sebastian and Mac on his heels. "Loretta."

"Morning, Dwayne," Loretta replied without looking up. "I was almost getting used to the fact that we didn't have much to do. I was almost caught up on my paperwork."

"You remember MacKenzie Doyle, Loretta?"

Loretta looked up from the body on the ground. "Mac?"

"Hey, doctor Wade."

"It's been a few years. I almost didn't recognize you. What are you doing here?"

"My dad's chopper went down. I came here to see if Uncle D could help find him."

"Dwayne?"

"It's being handled, Loretta. Right now, we're not involved." He pointed at the body. "Who is this?"

"Petty Officer Aaron Tao, according to his ID," Loretta said. "I was waiting for you all to arrive to confirm."

"Looks like a dump job," Chris said. "Can you tell how long he's been dead?"

"I just finished with his liver temp as you arrived. Based on that and the fact that it was cooler than normal this morning, I'd estimate ten to twelve hours ago."

"Amazing," Mac said. "You can tell all that from a liver temperature?"

"You think that's amazing, watch this," Sebastian said, putting the victim's finger on the scanner. The device beeped. "Yep. This is Petty officer Tao. Twenty-two. Stationed out of Norfolk."

"Norfolk?" Percy asked. "What's he doing here?"

"His latest assignment is on the USS Gonzalez. It's a destroyer that's currently docked for shore leave and minor repairs."

"So the Petty Officer goes ashore and gets a little more than he bargained for," Percy said. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say the knife in his chest is what killed him."

"That's a good guess, but I'll have to complete my autopsy to be sure."

"Chris, take Mac with you and do a perimeter search. Gregorio, you and Percy get some photos and then see if you can find anyone around here that may have seen anything."

"What about me?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm sending you back with Loretta. I need to see if you can pull a fingerprint off that knife and help her determine the Petty Officer's cause of death."

"On it, boss," Sebastian said. "Sorry. You ready, Doctor?"

"Yeah."

Mac followed a few feet behind Chris. "So are you still thinking about becoming a cop?"

"Not thinking about it. I've already decided."

"What about college?"

"Yeah. I've got a scholarship. I'm gonna go."

"What are you going to study?"

"Criminology," Mac replied. "Big surprise, huh?"

"Have you told Pride?"

Mac shook her head. "I haven't talked to him in quite a while."

"You should tell him. I'm sure he could help you get a job once you're done."

"I was hoping for a job while I was in school."

"I'm sure he can help you with something."

Mac stopped in her tracks. "Didn't you say we were looking for footprints?"

Chris turned around. "Yeah. Did you find one?"

Mac pointed to the ground. "It's not yours or mine."

"Good work," Chris said, bending down to take a photo. "I'll have Sebastian see what he can find."

"It's a woman's shoe."

"Possibly."

"No possibly about it. It's a high heel and whoever was wearing it was very uncomfortable."

"How would you know that?"

"Have you ever tried to walk in high heels in the dirt and sand?"

"No, and I really don't want to, either."

"I'd say size six."

"Maybe I ought to drop you off at the lab with Sebastian. The two of you could learn a lot from each other."

Mac shook her head. "No. I want to be in on the real stuff."

"Everything we do is real, Mac. If it weren't for Sebastian and Loretta doing their part, we could never do ours."


	3. Chapter 3

Mac walked a couple more feet. She pointed to the ground. "I told you. A woman's high heel."

Mac bent down to pick it up. "Hold it," Chris said. "Grab a stick or something. You can't touch it without gloves. You'll contaminate the evidence."

Mac picked up a nearby branch and stuck it in the shoe. She picked it up and stood up. "You got something to put this in?"

Chris pulled an evidence bag from his pocket. "Put it in here," he said, opening the bag. "That's good work." He sealed the bag and started back towards the original crime scene. "Let's go show the others."

Pride shut the door to the van. "Loretta, I'll send Christopher and Mac along with the rest of the evidence. Call me when you know something."

"I always do, Dwayne," she smiled. "Can you answer one question for me, though?"

Dwayne nodded. "Sure."

"What's Mac really doing here?"

"She was hoping I could help her find her dad," Pride said. "That's all I know at this point."

"Does she know about the argument you and David had a while back?"

"No and I'm not going to tell her about it. We don't know if he's dead or alive right now so I don't want to make things worse."

"Let me know if I can help."

"I will, Loretta. Thanks."

Loretta climbed in the driver's seat of the van. "See you later, "she said, shutting the door.

Chris and Mac walked up as the van pulled away. "King, it was a good thing we brought Mac along today."

"Yeah, why is that?"

Chris held up the evidence bag. "I probably never would have found this."

Pride took the bag in his hand. "A shoe. Are you sure it's connected?"

"Fresh footprints in the sand," Chris replied "Chances are she only lost one and still has the other."

"The girls are still doing their canvas. That's really good work, you two."

"It was all Mac," Chris said. "We need to keep her around."

"Well, that's not really possible," Pride said. "She belongs in school."

"Uncle D, I get really good grades and I've got a scholarship for college. One day is not going to hurt in the grand scheme of things."

"I know your father would beg to differ, just like I do. I'm only letting you tag along because I would rather keep an eye on you and make sure you're safe."

"Thanks for the favor," Mac replied, sarcastically. "Can I go sit in the car since you really don't need me?"

"That is not what I said, Mac."

"That's what it sounded like."

"I need you and Christopher to run the rest of the evidence to the lab, then you can come back and I'll find something else for you to do."

"There's no word on my dad yet, is there?"

"You'll be the first to know when I know. I promise."

Chris pulled his keys out of his pocket. He handed them to Mac. "Get in but don't go anywhere. I'll be along in a minute."

Mac walked away. "Something on your mind, Chris?"

"Yeah. Why are you stringing her along?"

"Come again?"

"She's seventeen not ten, King."

"I've shared with her everything I know," Pride said. "What more do you want me to tell her?"

"What you're really thinking."

"And since you're so smart, why don't you tell me what that is."

"You're thinking that they won't find Commander Doyle alive. That Gibbs and his team are going on a recovery mission, not a rescue mission."

"It's too early to tell that. We don't even have any details of the crash yet."

"But it's a definite possibility," Chris said. "Why give her hope?"

"Because, right now that's all any of us have to go on."

"So, we work this case to keep her occupied," Chris said. "Sounds kinda unfair to me, Pride."

"You have a better idea?"

Chris shook his head. "No. Not really."

"Alright then, you get that evidence to Sebastian and then head back to the office. By the time you get there we should have an idea of where to go next."

Chris nodded. "See you later, King." He walked over to the truck. "Ready to go?" Chris asked as he climbed in and shut the door.

Mac nodded. "You and Uncle Dwayne were talking about me?"

Chris put the truck in gear. "Yeah, but it was all good things."

"You and he were arguing about how he's handling this thing with my dad," Mac said. Chris glanced questioningly over at Mac before putting his eyes back on the road. "Your body language gave it away."

"I don't like that he's treating you like a kid," Chris said. "But he's trying to protect you."

"I've been through this before, Chris."

"With your brother?"

"Yeah, but they knew Dillon didn't make it when they came to tell us about the accident."

"You two were close?"

"Yeah. I knew something was wrong long before the chaplain and the other officer showed up. I had that connection with my brother."

"I have the same thing with my older brother.

"And I have the same with my dad. I'd know if he was dead, Chris."

"You get a feeling down in your gut that something's wrong."

Mac nodded. "I had a feeling something was wrong. He may be hurt bad, but he's not dead."

"Well, if anyone can find him, Gibbs can," Chris said. "He's one of the best besides Pride."

"I know. I've met him."

"So you know he never leaves any stone unturned, no matter what may show up."

"Just like Uncle Dwayne," Mac said. "You don't have to worry about me, Chris. I can take care of myself."

A few minutes later Chris pulled the truck into the parking lot of the lab. "Grab that smaller box and I'll take the big one. All this goes to Sebastian."

Chris held the front door and led the way down the hall. "I was just wondering when you two would get here."

"We weren't that far behind you, Sebastian."

"I wish I was out there in the field with you guys."

"You're needed here, Sebastian," Mac said. "We need to know what happened to that Petty Officer and all this stuff will help. You're the best one for that job."

"Besides," Chris said. "You were saying just yesterday how you missed being in the lab and you were tired of getting beat up."

"I believe my exact words were I'm tired of getting my ass kicked."

Mac chuckled. "You?"

"Yeah. Field work is a lot tougher than I thought it would be." Sebastian picked up the bag with the shoe. "I'll get back to you when I know something."

"That's the spirit, Sebastian," Chris said. "Why don't you show Mac some of your instruments? I need to go check in with Loretta." Chris walked out of the lab and down the hall. He wrapped gently on the door to the autopsy lab. "Doctor Wade?"

"Christopher, you know you don't have to knock."

"I didn't want to startle you with your knife in your hand."

"I can see why. I haven't even started my autopsy yet."

"I know. This isn't about that."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about how King is handling this thing with Mac."

"I never thought I would see the day where you'd trust his judgment."

"Neither did I. What should I do?"

Loretta put her scalpel down on the autopsy table. "You've never had trouble trusting him before?" Chris shook his head. "What's changed?"

"Mac," Chris said. "He goes into 'dad' mode when she's around."

"Do you blame him? She's like a daughter to him."

"He's treating her like a little kid."

"Perhaps it's his way of protecting her."

"She doesn't need protecting. She needs to know the truth."

"Maybe he thinks if he hides the truth from her, he won't have to face it either. David and Dwayne have been friends for a very long time."

"I know," Chris glanced at his watch. "We've got to get back. Pride told me to drop the evidence and get back to the office."

"Give him some space, Christopher. Be there for him when he needs you."

Chris nodded. "Thanks, Loretta."


End file.
